Swapped Fate
by Sareliz the Nobody
Summary: Sarah and Lucina have switched bodies. For what reason? They seek to find that out but one of them finds themself with a very handsome distraction.


"Oh, Lucy! You look so beautiful! I can't believe my niece is getting married today!" said an excited Lissa. However, I was confused because she'd called me Lucy when I wasn't at all. What made me keep my mouth shut about it though was seeing a face that wasn't mine in the mirror. I was Lucina, Chrom's daughter and I didn't know why. Apparently, Lucina was to be wed to someone. That someone was a complete mystery to me. I really wanted to know who it was but I really wanted to get Lucina back so she could have her dad walk her down the aile and make her own precious memories with her soon-to-be husband.

My thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on the door. The familiar voice of Chrom asked if it was alright if he came in. Lissa told him it was alright and that I was ready. He entered the room and gave his beautiful daughter a big smile.

"You look great, Lucina. I can't believe I'm gonna hand you off today. I was hoping this day would come a lot later but I'm happy for you. I know he'll make you happy, sweetheart." he said. I couldn't find the words to say to him but two words came out.

"Thanks, father." I said. To not make him worry I smiled back.

"You ready?" he asked. Apparently, I hadn't moved from the mirror yet. I take one last look at the reflection that wasn't me and quietly said: "I'm sorry, Lucina."

A beautiful ode began playing as Chrom walked down the aile with his daughter's arm in his. I kept telling myself that I shouldn't be the one doing this but one look at the groom made every one of my thoughts disappear. When we got to the altar, I was quick to go to his side. The music stops and the priest began his sermon.

"We are gathered here this day to unite two beloved souls into matrimony, Robin and Lucina.

"Do you, Lucina, take Robin to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, in sickness and health?"

"I do." The words felt wrong coming from me instead of Lucina but part of me wanted to be with Robin and didn't want Lucina in the way. The priest continues with the same question to Robin. Looking at him, I notice a slight look in his eyes as if he figured out that I wasn't Lucina. However, I sigh in relief when he says "I do".

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Robin lifts the veil from my- I mean Lucina's face before he gently kisses me on the lips. Our audience stands up and applauds us. We are given wishes by our guests. We thank them back and hope for the best for them too. During the after party, I can't help but worry about Lucina in my body and how she's faring in my world.

**xxx**

Lucina was freaking out. She didn't know where she was or what exactly she was in. Some sort of large metal contraption. Her hands were on what appeared to be a wheel for steering. Taking her hands off of it, she searches for a way to get out of it. Finding a lever, she opens the door and gets out. She notices that her appearance has changed in the side mirror.

"What the heck? That isn't me." she said, poking her face to make sure it was real. It was and it shocked her so much. So many questions flooded her mind. Why was she in someone else's body? Whose body exactly was it? Why did they have such a weird looking contraption? Could this person be walking around in her body right now? This couldn't be happening. She was to be married to Robin and now someone else had taken her life while she was stuck in theirs. How did this happen? How was she to get back to her body?

"Ugh!" Hitting her back against the rear of the vehicle, she falls onto her butt in frustration. She had so many questions but didn't have answers for them.

Suddenly, a door opens and Lucina finally notices the house she's in front of. A teenage girl walks out.

"Sarah? Aren't you going to work?" she asked. Sarah. So that's the name of the person I switched bodies with. Lucina gets up to go over to the girl to get answers from her. She had to know if this Sarah person was a witch or something. She might have a spell or whatever that made her switch bodies. The girl, who apparently was Sarah's younger sister, just looked at her as if she were crazy.

"You need to stop living in your fantasies and go to work, Sarah." she said. Lucina just stood there and wondered if this could just be one of Sarah's fantasies and she was really by Robin's side all along after all. She hoped it was but everything here felt real and it made her feel really disappointed that she might not be able to find a way back home.


End file.
